


Here For You

by Hoseki13



Series: The Buckley Siblings [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie if you squint, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, No Incest, The Buckley Siblings, being cute and cuddly, mentions of past suicidal tendencies, siblings love, soft beans being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: "Hey, Maddie." he nervously greeted. "Sorry for dropping by so suddenly. Did I... I could leave. Sorry again, Mads."Maddie immediately grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Evan Buckley. If you think I'm going to let you leave just like that, you owe me a tub of chocolate ice-cream."#9: Unconditional Support
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: The Buckley Siblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of past suicidal tendencies

"Buck?" Maddie rubbed her eyes as she let him in. "It's almost one in the morning." 

"Hey, Maddie." he nervously greeted. "Sorry for dropping by so suddenly. Did I... I could leave. Sorry again, Mads."

Maddie immediately grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "Evan Buckley. If you think I'm going to let you leave just like that, you owe me a tub of chocolate ice-cream." tugging his arm once more, Maddie closed the door behind them and pushed Buck into the sofa. "Sit. I'm grabbing you a milk and some cookies and we're going to binge watch Disney and sing crappily and cuddle like the cute puppies we saw in the video yesterday." she ordered sternly.

"Is it chocolate?" Buck asked hopefully while rummaging through the CD collection. 

Maddie threw a look at her brother. "I'm your sister, not a heathen. Of course it's chocolate."

After arguing which Disney movie to watch, the siblings finally reached an agreement and settled into the sofa. With 'Mulan' showing on tv and cookie crumbs scattered all over his lap, Buck let out a sigh of content and snuggled closer to Maddie, laughing softly at Maddie's attempt to sing 'Make A Man Out Of You' in a low voice.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Maddie spoke up. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked without looking away from the tv. 

Buck flickered his eyes at her hesitantly. He bit his lips and looked down to his hands that are now wringing in nervousness. 

"Hey," Maddie laid her hands on top of his. "It's okay if you don't want to. I won't push you." 

Buck took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, I- I need this. I need to tell someone."

"Alright, I'm listening. Take your time, Bucky." 

Buck smiled at Maddie's nickname. It brought a lot of happy childhood memories when he heard that. Turning his hands so he could link his with hers, he took another deep breath-

-and choked out a sob. 

Immediately, Maddie pulled him into a hug and began to hum softly, running her fingers in his hair the same way she did whenever she tried to comfort him. Despite Buck being taller and bigger than her, it didn't deter her from hugging the life out of him. 

Buck merely cried quietly in her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her midsection and clinging tightly at her. It made him feel like he was five again, with him crying silently to Maddie whenever he had a nightmare. His big sister would always hug him tight like this and sing a song softly, murmuring words and telling him that everything will be okay. He always believed her. He still believes her now as she whispered the exact same words over and over, promising him that everything will be okay. 

"There was a kid today," he started shakily, head still resting on her shoulder. Buck could feel Maddie tense up but she relaxed immediately after that. 

"What about it?" Maddie prompted gently. 

"He... he tried to kill himself." 

A sharp inhale. 

"But his sister- his big sister found him before... before he..." 

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything is fine now," Maddie softly whispered. 

A shuddering breath. "We almost lost him, Maddie." he whispered quietly, as if afraid that if he spoke too loudly, everything will go wrong. 

Maddie blinked her own tears away, trying her best to contain the sadness and phantom pain welling inside of her. A memory of a certain call from a woman - a sister, calling for help surfaced in her mind. Her hold around Buck tightened.

"It made me remember... God, it made me remember-" 

"Stop." Maddie softly cut in. If he heard how shaky her voice was, he didn't comment on it. She slowly exhaled to calm herself before looking straight into his eyes. "It was a long, long time ago and we were both at fault. We were given a bad hand and made bad decisions but we survived." she stated firmly. "Do you remember our promise?" 

Buck gave her a watery smile and nods. "No matter what happens to us, no matter how many stupid decisions we do, I will always love you."

Maddie gave him her own watery smile. She pulled him close until their foreheads touched. "I love you, Buck."

"Love you too, Mads."

They stayed that way for a few minutes before they parted. Needing some pick-me-up after their emotional display, Maddie start up another Disney movie. Halfway through 'Tangled', she glance to her side and smiled down at her sleeping brother. Throwing the blanket around them, she adjusted Buck's position so he wouldn't wake up sore in the morning and laid her head on Buck's shoulder. With a smile still on her face, she closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.  
______________

The next morning, at the 118 firehouse, Bobby was pulling out his freshly baked pies when a series of notification rang out near the kitchen. Hen was the first to pull out her phone, followed closely by Eddie.

"Aww, Bobby you got to see this," Hen cooed at her phone.

"It's quite adorable," Eddie agreed, eyes going soft at the image in his phone.

"Oh yeah?" Bobby pulled off the mittens and set it aside. He peered over Hen and couldn't fight off a smile at what he sees. A picture of a sleeping Maddie and Buck cuddling on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. It's quite cute actually. 

"It's like those puppies we saw in the video two days ago. Awww!" Hen cooed again. 

A text appeared beneath the image.

**Chim: They're so cute I'm dying. Help.**

Eddie snorted at that. He then typed into his phone.

**Eddie: How did you even get in the house?**

**Chim: The same way you get into Buck's house duh**

Eddie blushed at the implication while Hen laughed loudly at that. Even Bobby couldn't help but smile.

Another text.

**Chim: Should I wake them? I mean, Buck left the house spooked-**

"True," Hen said. 

**Chim: -and cap's already one step away from signing a slip permission-**

"I am not-" 

"You are," both Hen and Eddie chimed over him. 

**Chim: -so I'm really at a loss on what to do here, guys.**

**Hen: Did you at least called Maddie's boss to tell her she won't be coming in?**

**Chim: ... Is cap using ur phone hen?**

**Eddie: He is**

**Chim: Why aren't you using ur phone cap?**

"Yeah, why aren't you using your phone, cap?" Hen shot a look at Bobby.

The man just put his hands up in surrender.

**Chim: to answer cap's question, I did not call her because I just got here. Plus, I don't want to wake them up**

"Ah. Well I'll call her and tell her Maddie's not going to come in." Bobby offered before he pulls out his own phone and went away.

**Hen: Cap's calling her now**

**Chim: Got it**

Looking back at the two sleeping Buckleys, Chim quietly walked around them and entered the kitchen, carefully pulling out two bottles of water from the fridge and a jar of biscuits he knew Maddie kept from the cabinet and set it on the coffee table. Grabbing a pen and a sticky note, he wrote down a message for them and sticked it to the jar so they'll see it.

With another fond smile thrown at them, the firefighter slowly closed the door and locked it behind him, leaving behind the two Buckleys sleeping comfortably on the sofa.


End file.
